


John/Harold Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of Harold/John fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	John/Harold Fanart

This one is entitled Eggs Benedict

This one is entitled Eye Lashes of Justice. I love John's long eye lashes


End file.
